


The poem of Loki

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A poem about our lovable Loki.





	The poem of Loki

Sinister, his stare.

Green eyes hide the red truth he doesn't wish to be seen.

Raven haired, oh magic mage.

Mistakes he has made seem to always make others afraid.

A smirk when he's ready to test his silver tongue.

Mischievous, yes of course.

They may call him cold, but for his mother he weeped.

Lies he has told, but only for the acceptance he seeks.

Of course he sees himself as a monster because of his origin.

But then again, his brother still accepts him.

Even with daggers at his side.

He feels bravest when fighting alongside the brother he has that's not even his blood.

Born to be king, yes, not the one he thinks.

But too soon he made a mistake.

He now feels horribly for the mortals he made kneel.

Granted he would never say such a thing, he feels emotions he didn't originally know.

But in the end, he would die for a chance to be remembered in a positive light.


End file.
